


《蓝色大门》

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	《蓝色大门》

天光阴沉，模糊了王琳凯半张脸，他翘着腿一面嗑瓜子一面敲击键盘发微信，他这里发过去十几条那头都没回应，大概是又在忙。

他今年21，拥有一辆明黄色拉风的单车和一个说不出口的男朋友。

 

之所以说不出口并不是因为他男朋友太差劲不敢拉出来展示给别人看，而是不能说。

 

毕雯珺，一二线过渡流量明星，王琳凯正牌地下男友。

 

手机滴滴地震动，王琳凯划开屏幕，毕雯珺回了微信。

“哦”。

哦？我给你发十几条你就给我回过来一个哦？王琳凯咬着牙想，他的腿滑下来劈到两边，腿根之间夹住的黑暗仿佛白面里泄出来的紫薯馅，接着他点击右上角，把自己的男朋友第十八次单删了。

 

他们初识的时候毕文珺还不是明星，在那架盘旋着降落不了的航班上，王琳凯晕的像自不量力去考飞行员的小男孩，事实上他也确实是个小男孩，呕吐袋用光了，卫生间门口排长龙，空姐走到这里花费时间显然足够他忍不住吐出来，于是王琳凯陷入绝望，考官在精神世界里露出嘲讽的笑，他知道是在笑他缺少的自知之明。

 

毕雯珺接住了他，把王琳凯从大转盘上抱下来，抚摸他瘦弱的四肢，像温热土壤包裹幼雏似的擦去他身上残留的汁液，王琳凯接过由正后方递到头顶上的袋子，透明的劣质触感腻在掌心里仿佛精致绸缎，他帮他避免了难堪。

 

飞机最终迫降武汉，王琳凯哼着歌摇晃可乐，他敲开毕雯珺房门，“咱一块儿吃饭去吧。”少年笑嘻嘻邀请对方。

对面人的反应是眨了几下眼回房间拿过一盒胃药塞给他，“武汉的菜挺辣的，你还是吃点儿这个吧。”

他没说话，从瘦高男孩和门框的缝隙里挤进了那间房。

 

当晚王琳凯觉得自己最终成年了，他趴在毕雯珺身体上把自己撑起来再坐下去，东西埋到很深，屈起的指腹搭着赤裸胸膛，他在被撕裂的疼痛里享受撞击的过程，没考虑过为自己的疯狂负责，他只想体验一次，跟所有觉得他胆小的人证明他也可以肆意支配自己。

 

然而毕雯珺被王琳凯吓住了，他扶着少年瘦削胯骨，凸起的骨节硌手，王琳凯的汗流下来洒在他脸上、脖子上，染红了那一整片皮肤，他觉得身上小巧的男孩撞破了他本来规划好的安稳人生，他开始后悔被那两条长而直的腿诱惑，于是他在迷乱中射出来，套子被星星点点的血迹沾湿，毕雯珺只知道要抱住软倒下来的少年，他看起来那么痛，连眉毛都皱在一起挤着，他想自己是要负责的吧。

 

“我做你男朋友好吗？”毕雯珺搀着他进浴室，耳朵里全是王琳凯的哼唧声。

王琳凯没点头也没摇头，其实他根本没注意听对方在说什么，他只看见坠落的金莲花，跌进喷发的火山里疼到碎裂，想撕心裂肺地吼叫却叫不出来，喉咙还是哑的。

 

第二天王琳凯在床上躺尸，他认识不到二十四小时的男朋友温柔地给他涂药。  
于是他们就这样糊里糊涂地在一起了，王琳凯考到东北上大学，隔三差五就跟毕雯珺去酒店升华感情，把自己在片子里看到的各种奇怪造型都逼毕雯珺尝试一遍。

 

毕雯珺从音乐学院毕业，留校的计划泡汤了，又找不到工作，碰见娱乐公司的人来他们学校挑人，一个冲动就报了名。他把王琳凯约出来见面，食指绞在一起像个犯了错的小孩子，“如果你不同意我就不去面试了。”他说。

 

“我有什么可不同意的，”王琳凯反问，他拍拍毕雯珺的肩膀，“你就放心大胆地飞，我就在家里等着你呗。”

那天王琳凯拉着毕雯珺去压马路，在一棵被风吹到瑟瑟发抖的老槐树下接吻，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，手心粘住手心，甚至连舌头都没伸进去，“你会红的。”少年这样祝福他高大的男朋友。

 

毕雯珺进了公司，连电话都很少给王琳凯打了，偶尔有几次深夜里打过来，王琳凯听见他在另一头压抑的哭声，觉得心都被揪起来掰成好几瓣，他也想跟着哭，想让毕雯珺别训练了，回家躺着等他毕了业养他，然而都只能想想，于是王琳凯逐渐开始害怕接到这样的电话，因为不知道该说些什么，他又能说些什么呢。

 

感情的升华往往不是在爱的泡泡中进行的，至少王琳凯和毕雯珺的不是，他那时候爱毕雯珺爱到愿意代替他去承受一切痛苦，哪怕折磨他王琳凯都请别让他男朋友难受。

 

直到毕雯珺告诉王琳凯，“我要去上节目了！”

他的语气里装满欣喜，可王琳凯只是在沉默后嗯了一声，他已经不那么希望毕雯珺红了。

 

四个月，王琳凯每周守着手机窝在宿舍床上看毕雯珺的节目，他开始频繁地刷微博，加入了毕雯珺的数据组和打投组，每天不眠不休地跟小姑娘们一起给他男朋友投票做数据。

 

他们很少通话，多半是发微信和短信，或者在夜深人静的时候视频，谁都不出声，王琳凯注视着屏幕那边的一团模糊，想起白天他在群里看到的一组组精修图，他突然开始怀疑这个人是不是他认识的那个毕雯珺，也许他是在做梦，和毕雯珺的女友粉一起做梦——事实上，他在群里确实被误认为成女友粉。

 

“社长，”王琳凯笑了笑，冲电话那头嘟嘴，“我爱你。”

毕雯珺肉眼可见地僵了几秒，“说啥呢？”

“没啥，早点睡，晚安。”王琳凯挂了电话。

 

接着他退出微信打开微博，滚烫的机身盖住掌心，他开始给新进群的姑娘讲解如何投票做数据。

 

恍惚间王琳凯觉得他正在追星，一场狂热而朦胧的春日梦境，他和毕雯珺的距离似乎和粉丝与偶像之间的一样遥远，他能提供的只有爱和时间，再加上一些钱，他想起网上盛传的那句话，接着昏昏沉沉地倒头睡过去。

 

“你我本无缘，全靠我花钱。”

 

是这样吗？他和毕雯珺的如今，不就是这样吗？

 

最后那期节目出来时王琳凯去了现场，他藏在一群举着灯牌的姑娘后面偷偷看毕雯珺和其他人拥抱，他男朋友走到他这一区，他就和周围的人一起放声尖叫，说来也好笑，王琳凯脑海里冒出的第一个念头竟然是“社长终于出道了！真好，票没白投，啊啊啊啊所有人都给我哭！他好帅，他为什么那么帅！”

 

哪怕他清楚毕雯珺不是那个样子的，他会穿着短裤蹲在地上用搓衣板洗衣服，他会在难吃的外卖面前皱着脸吐舌头，他会红着脸问王琳凯，“这个玩意儿干啥用的啊？”，其实他就是个东北男孩儿而已。

 

然而王琳凯在那一瞬间忘了真实的毕雯珺，他看到的是他微博里的偶像，光彩夺目的，璀璨的，在灯光底下熠熠生辉。

 

凌晨毕雯珺给他打电话，发视频邀请。王琳凯正和一群姑娘吃夜宵，男饭是珍稀物种，他被簇拥在中间流着泪喝掉一杯酒，甚至还洒出来半碗弄湿了鞋面。  
手机不要命一样响，王琳凯撑着脑袋又哭又笑，连自己也不知道在笑什么哭什么，旁边的姑娘戳他胳膊，“小帅哥，你手机在响。”

 

“喂？谁啊你？”王琳凯问，脑子里一团浆糊，“我告诉你啊……别在我男朋友大喜的日子给我推销……”

周围传来一片哄笑，长头发扫过他肩膀，“诶！这位小帅哥！你醒醒，他是我男朋友！”

“去你的吧哈哈哈！我哥什么时候就是你男朋友了！”

毕雯珺的声音混在嘈杂里像隔着大洋，“诶呀妈呀你在哪儿呢王琳凯？”

 

“我……我吃饭呢……待会儿…… 待会儿就回去了。”王琳凯挂了语音，看都没看就直接把毕雯珺单删，接着他举起刚倒满的酒杯，“都……给我喝！喝多少杯……我男朋友花路就能走多远！”

 

杯沿“哐当”撞在一起，飘扬的液体打湿王琳凯脸颊，他在4月7号的第一个小时里高声宣布了他男朋友的名字，收获一群姑娘善意的调侃。

 

“小帅哥！清醒一点！”

他不清醒，他醉了，醉的找不着东南西北，醉的把毕雯珺和他男朋友分成了两个人。

 

回家的路上王琳凯扶着墙吐，眼泪涌出来滴在地面上，他给毕雯珺打电话，又把毕雯珺加回来，“喂，男朋友，你能来……接我一下吗？”

毕雯珺急得要命，“你到底在哪儿呢？”

王琳凯报了个地址，蜷在附近的一家便利店里等着，他突然开始伤心，要和那么多人分享他的男朋友。

半小时后，王琳凯等来了毕雯珺的助理。

于是王琳凯拒绝了助理的帮助，走进最近的宾馆开了一间房，他把房门重重关上，划开手机第二次删掉了毕雯珺。

 

时间推回到现在，王琳凯点开另一个对话框，是他们站长发来的微信。  
社长的第一位女朋友：“今天你能去吗？”  
明天脱粉：“机场能，酒店不行。”

社长的第一位女朋友：“我还没说具体信息呢，你已经知道了？”  
王琳凯一愣，想了想回了条，“票圈有人发了。”

朋友圈倒没人发，毕雯珺跟他说的，还要约他去酒店见面，连房间号都发过来了。

 

王琳凯目前在毕雯珺最大的图站里“就职”，他180，在一群女粉丝里极为显眼，角度都和别人不一样，相机又好，所有站子都抢着想要他。

相机还是毕雯珺给他买的，王琳凯为此大方地特许他不带套一次。

 

刚开始王琳凯想加的是反黑组，他琢磨着看多了黑料他是不是就能脱粉了，他累了，不想再追毕雯珺，更不想再和毕雯珺谈恋爱，恨不得半年才能见一次，他图啥呢？可是每次单删毕雯珺的第二天王琳凯就忍不住再把他加回来，直到他看见有人说真情实感追星就会失望，于是他决定真情实感一把，这样就可以快点讨厌毕雯珺了。

 

他把微信名字改成了“明天脱粉”，到目前为止他已经过了320个明天。

 

机场附近堵车，王琳凯出来的又晚，到了出口就只能举着相机等在外围，毕雯珺插着兜走过去，他摁下拍摄钮，耳边一阵咔嚓咔嚓的快门声。  
他的男朋友，被包裹在混乱而又拥挤的人群中，渐渐离他越来越远，王琳凯跟着熟悉的几个站姐跑去拍照，毕雯珺目视正前方，那双瞳孔里找不到他，留给他的只有显示内存已满的相机。

 

就像王琳凯对毕雯珺的感情一样，不知不觉就减少了。

那些照片上的人是他的偶像，不是他男朋友。

而他不需要偶像。

 

 

“你咋来这么晚？”毕雯珺问他，又伸手捏王琳凯被口罩遮住的半扇脸，“还带口罩？”

王琳凯大字型仰躺在床上，懒洋洋回答，“酒店门口有你粉丝，我认识几个。”

毕雯珺卸了妆，凑过来亲他嘴唇，想伸舌头的时候被王琳凯用牙尖顶回去，“你就是为了这个，是吗？”他蹭着床单往后挪，“跟我上床？”

“啊？”毕雯珺摸着后脑勺，“我没这么想过啊。”

王琳凯笑了笑坐起来抱住他脖子，“但我就是这么想的。”

 

他就像第一次那样跨坐在毕雯珺身上，咬着上衣领干脆利落地脱了短袖，十六度的空调让他冰凉的像条蛇，攀附在猎物身上嘶嘶吐信，连润滑都没做就要硬往下坐，毕雯珺不得已只好捏住他手腕，“你干什么？”

 

不干什么，就让我再疯一次。王琳凯没头没脑地想，接着拍开毕雯珺的手咬着牙直接沉下身，入口被破开时他痛苦的仿佛吃下炸弹，操，真他妈疼，他在心里骂娘，表情扭曲地安慰一脸惊恐的毕雯珺，“我……不……疼……”

 

王琳凯做好了疼死在酒店的准备，但是毕雯珺没给他这个表演的机会，身体里的性器迅速软下去，他的东北男朋友颤颤巍巍摸到他肩膀，“琳琳……你到底要干啥啊？”

 

“我…… 嘶……我不要干啥啊，”王琳凯觉得自己笑的很美，“我挺好的。”

 

接着他发现毕雯珺的皮肤上有水，一滴一滴的透明小球噼里啪啦砸在上面，有只手颤抖着触碰到他脸颊，他男朋友绷紧的声音从离他很近的地方传来，“琳琳，你怎么哭了？”

 

王琳凯不说话，眼泪串线似的往下流，他不擦也不管，只是哭。

 

“是不是太疼了？”毕雯珺焦急地想要抱他去医院，最后却没上来搂他，王琳凯坐在床上看着他在房间里一圈一圈转来转去。

“怎么不去？”他问。

毕雯珺抓着头发，“外边儿不是有人吗，诶哟烦死了，你刚才干啥啊。”

“咱们分手吧。”王琳凯说。

 

毕雯珺难以置信地回头看他，“什么？”

“我说，咱们分手吧，”王琳凯重复道，“我要跟你分手。”

 

“为什么？”毕雯珺几步跨到他面前，“我没有出轨过，你不要信网上的黑料，那都是假的！”

 

王琳凯开始看不清他的脸，“我知道那是假的，但我受不了，我受不了我男朋友被几百万个女的当成男朋友，我受不了跟我男朋友天天搞得像偷情一样，我受不了来见个面还要带口罩！”他甚至喊起来，“毕雯珺！我们在谈恋爱！我受不了这种见不得人的恋爱！我他妈是你男朋友！我他妈不是小三儿！”

 

他们分手了。

 

王琳凯卸了微博，换了手机号，其实毕雯珺没再来烦过他，王琳凯听女同学谈到他，说他上了很多综艺，说他人怎么怎么好，说他又被人黑了，说他空降到粉丝群里了…… 

 

他通通当作没听到，他下决心要把这个人彻底从他的生命中剔除，直到那天晚上躺在宿舍床上看手机，朋友圈被同一条视频链接刷爆。

“点击看当红明星毕雯珺……”

 

王琳凯脑子一抽就点进去播放，视频里的毕雯珺和他前几年四月六号看到的一样，像披着万千星子在银河里静默。耀眼，璀璨，眉眼弯弯。

他似乎看着屏幕外的所有人，又似乎只看着那一个人。

 

“决定退出娱乐圈的原因除了想经商试试看之外，主要还是因为偶像不能谈恋爱…… 对，我有过一个谈了四年的对象……没有，已经分手一段时间了……啊，我不是要找新女朋友……”

 

毕雯珺挠了挠头。

“我是要把原来的那个追回来。”

 

 

End.


End file.
